Reksio i Kapitan Nemo
thumb|274px|Wspinaczka na wieżę EiffelaReksio i Kapitan Nemo (w skrócie: RIKN) - piąta część gier z serii Przygody Reksia wydana w październiku 2006 roku. Opis z pudełka Po zniszczeniu wehikułu czasu na przełomie XIX i XX wieku Reksio i Kretes zmuszeni zostają, by poszukać innego sposobu powrotu do swoich czasów. Bohaterom może pomóc słynny detektyw Shlafrock Holmes. Niestety, plany odnalezienia tej legendarnej postaci pokrzyżuje podróżnikom tajemniczy Kapitan Nemo, dowódca podwodnego okrętu Nautilus. Czy wielka podróż dookoła świata zakończy się sukcesem i czy w ogóle się zakończy? Czy Willy Frogg zrobi wszystkich w balona? Gdzie pogrzebana jest kolebka cywilizacji starożytnych Kretonów i czy właśnie tam leży pies pogrzebany? Czy Reksio podbije serce Kari Maty Hari? Czy Chuck Nornik jest w stanie kopać nory z półobrotu? Wszystkiego dowiecie się, towarzysząc Reksiowi i Kretesowi w kolejnej zapierającej dech wyprawie... Fabuła Reksio i Kretes dowiadują się od Herfindera Hana, że jedyną osobą '''która może im pomóc wydostać się z XIX wieku' jest 'Shlafrock Holmes. Po dotarciu na '''Baker Street, '''zastają jednak informację, iż detektyw przebywa obecnie '''w Paryżu. thumb|left|292px|link= Podczas rejsu, Reksio 'wypada za burtę,'thumb|188px|Reksio wypada za burtę. ' '''gdzie trafia na pokład 'Nautiliusa'. 'Kretes,' po dostarczeniu przesyłki do '''Juliusza Verne i Bagietek do członków ruchu oporu', wspina się drabiną (czynną, w odróżnieniu od schodów i windy) na wieżę Eiffela. W międzyczasie Reksio dociera do Kapitana Nemo, ten jednak nic mu nie wyjaśnia... Na szczycie wieżythumb|368px|projekt Nautilusa kret spotyka [[Dr. Młottson|'Doktora Młotsona']], spędziwszy sporo czasu na idiotycznym dialogu, w końcu dowiaduje się, gdzie jest Shlafrock. Kretes spada z wieży używając parasola jako spadochronu, zamawia i kieruje dorożką, a w końcu''' wpycha się (na chama) '''przez okno Orient Expressu. thumb|292px|Wspomnienia Kretesa W czasie wędrówki po pociągu (i podpadnięcia konduktorowi), Kretes w końcu poddaje się, nie mogąc znaleść Shlafroka Holmes. thumb|left|292px|Wspomnienia Kretesa Wtedy''' Konduktor' ukazuje swoją' prawdziwą tożsamość',' Detektyw,' zdjąwszy przebranie '''każe dostać się Kretesowi na dach pociągu'. Kretes dotarł''' do lokomotywy', a tam przekonał się, iż '''spóźnienie pociągu powodowała Kari Mata Hari'. Pociąg dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że Shlafrok Holmes i Kapitan Nemo założyli się o to, kto dotrze do Turcji pierwszy. Spotkawszy się z Reksiem, Kretes opowiedział Shlafrockowi o ich problemie. Ten polecił kupić Timesa. Po przyjściu na targ, który jest najprawdziwszym labiryntem kebabów (dosłownie) Reksio i Kretes kupują Times'a i sweter dla Rodaka, który im dał wcześniej kremy do sprzedawania dla handlarzy, którzy nie chcieli puścić ich bez handlu. Shlafrok Holmes otworzył na przypadkowej stronie i wyczytał z nich prawdę. Odkryciem piramid... w XIX wieku! Reksio i Kretes postanowili zbadać ten dziwny przypadek w Egipcie odkryty przez dr Jones'a. Co ciekawe, dosłownie nie wiadomo, kiedy przypłynął Engine, statek płynący do Egiptu! Zdobywszy skrzynkę z towarem z targu, Reksio i Kretes pod fałszywymi imionami Inżynier Gamoń (Kretes) i Psidorowski (Reksio) idą na statek. Podczas gdy rejs trwał, Kretes marudził o animacjach i dialogach i o braku akcji Engine się popsuł. Pthumb|right|335 pxonieważ wszyscy myśleli, że Kretes to Inżynier ''Gamoń, kazali mu go naprawić. Po długim, ale pod koniec okazującym się prostym '''naprawianiu Engine, przyśpieszył. W nagrodę za naprawę statku, Reksio i Kretes otrzymali Pluszowego misia Nasi bohaterowie, po wysiadce znowu handlują, by zdobyć części do Kostiumu Wielbłąda. 'Po handlu dostają się do piramidy, gdzie był pr. Jones i Tomasz Jones (nie mówcie na niego Tomuś). Ci zdziwili się imieniem kreta, ponieważ rozszyfrowali oni dwa słowa z tablicy. Te słowa to Amon oraz Kretes... Bohaterowie dostali płytę z alfabetem hieroglificznym i notes archeologa. Po rozszyfrowaniu okazuje się, że na tej płycie napisana jest... pierwsza część Mantry Ibisa. Po jej wysłuchaniu, Kretes nauczył się rozczytywać hieroglify. Po niedługim czasie okazało się, że ta tablica jest tylko częścią ''pamiętnika ''Syna Słońca ''(skąd można się domyślić, że jej autor-Amon Kretes był faraonem). Komandor zanurza się pod ziemią, by znaleźć pozostałe części... Po walce z '''mumionkami Kretes zdobywa kolejną cześć tablicy. Po ponownej bitwie SuperHeros zdobył całą tablice. Jak się okazało Amon wyruszył, by odkryć cywilizacje jego przodków. Bohaterowie przypomnieli wtedy sobie, że Nemo wspominał, że był w Szangri-la i że jest niedaleko. Niestety... Kapitan już wyruszył. Bohaterowie spotykają Willy'ego Frogg'a, 'który prosi o wyplątanie jego kotwicy. W zamian tłumaczy, jak zbudować balon. Jeśli, ktoś czytał książkę, wie, że Willy założył się. Tak więc chcąc, nie chcąc porzucił swoją kotwice i zostawił bohaterów z ich balonem. Po trudnej ''wycieczce Kretes z Reksiem spotykają Kari w Afryce. Ta prosi o uwolnienie jej ojca od tubylców. Dzielny pies nie odmawia i razem ze swoim kompanem wyruszają w głąb dżungli... Po przejściu tej potwornej dżungli bohaterowie muszą, cos zrobić z '''Pingwejami-plemieniem, którego Masajaje strasznie się bojom i chcą im ugotować Kapitana Nemo... Po reaktywacji starego Kuku bohaterowie odstraszają Pingwejow i krzyczą z daleka, że oni są bogami i duchami '''i by wypuścili biednego Nemo. Po szybkim wypuszczeniu szaman wioski odkrywa mityczny Tunel Słoni, który prowadzi do oceanu, ponoć, ponoć. Kretes znajduje tam '''tabliczkę Amona Kretesa-tego samego, co zostawił pamiętnik w piramidzie- i wnioskuje z niej, że on płynął do Indi. Więc bohaterowie musieli też tam płynąć. Kapitan Nemo zostawia ich z Kari przy porcie w Bombaju, ponieważ on nie wpływa do tej samej rzeki,drugi raz. ''' Po przejechaniu pociągiem, bohaterowie stają przy bramach Szangri-la. Tam czeka ich zagadka-muszą ułożyć we własciwy sposób kamienie.Po rozwiązaniu zadania wrota szangri-la stanęły otworem... Reksio i Kretes muszą zdobyć '''harmonię i to dosłownie. Po znalezieniu odpowiedniego akordeonu dostają misje od Kan-Gura-nauczyć jego zespół śpiewać zgodnie. Do tego potrzebne są... pieniądze. Po ułożeniu specjalnie monet, Reksio i Kretes mogą wejść do II Komnaty Starożytnych Kretonów. Po uzupełnieniu Notesu bohaterowie stają z nie lada wyzwaniem-utrzymaniem równowagi. Wtedy spotykają Wyrocznie '''... Ta odpowiada na ich pytanie, prostym słowem, do tego odpowiadając na drugie pytanie(pierwsze to '''Jak wrócić do domu?(odpowiedź: Mu), drugie to Żartujecie?!(odpowiedź: nie żartujemy.)) Jednemu z członków Wyroczni wypada Tabliczka Amona Kretesa, która oznacza, że on tam był. Kretes widzi nadzieje. Kiedy bohaterowie wychodzą z Szangri-la dowiadują się, że Wyznawcy Bakteri Coli i Szambonury uprowadzili Kari-Matę... Dzięki węchowi odnajdują Szambo-la, gdzie mieszkają Wyznawcy i Krety Szambonury. Tam na ratunek przybywa Zwierzę Hanoi... Po długim, wygranym wyścigu bohaterowie dostają się do portu w Kalkucie w Indiach, gdzie żegnają się ze Słoniem i idą do świeżo przemalowanego Nauitulusa. Kapitan Nemo się jak było w Szangri-la, a ci mu odpowiadają. Proponuje on wyprawę do Ameryki''. Kretes zauważa tam sens, bowiem kawałek '''me, można pomylić z kawałkiem mu'', co oznacza, że o to chodziło Wyroczni. Po długim, skomplikowanym rejsie Nautilus dobija do brzegów pewnej wyspy. Tam Kapitan Nemo '''porzuca kilka przedmiotów, Kari-Mata się opala, a Reksio i Kretes dostają misje odnalezienia prowiantu. Tam spotykają Willy'ego Frogga, który opowiada im o Linii Zmiany Daty. Kretes zapisuję na głowie Reksia napis Szukamy Prowiantu, co powoduje, że bohaterowie pamiętają. Wkrótce spotykają Czarne Kury, które nie chcą ich dalej wpuścić.... Dzięki jednemu z gratów Nemo szkieletowi, znanego z RiSP, postacie odstraszają kury i tam dowiadują się, że są na... Rodzinnej Wyspie Kretesa. Dowodem jest posąg, jedyny w wszechświecie, boga Twaroga. Kretes chce uniemożliwić Paradoks Dziadka. Spotykają jednak jego babcia, który jeszcze nie jest jego babciem, ale będzie. Kretes niepotrzebnie ostrzega go o Koparze, która kiedyś będzie mu marudzić. Przez to wydarzenie Kretes znika z czasoprzestrzeni... Reksio jednak postanawia go uratować. Dzięki kolejnemu gratowi Nemo, Reksio przekonuje Norberta o przejściu przez Linię, dzięki czemu zapomina o pewnej sytuacji... Kretes dziękuje Reksowi za uwolnienie z Niebytu, czyli tego czego nie ma. Informuje go też, że trochę tam śmierdzi. Bohaterowie wyruszają w dalszą podróż... W końcu dobijają do Ameryki. Tam dowiadują się o górze Mollymoo, która może mieć z nimi coś wspólnego. Okazuje się jednak, że góra ma być wykopana z pół obrotu przez słynnego Chucka Nornika. Super Heros (Kretes) jednak wchodzi na otoczony bombami teren i ratuje górę, dzięki wykopaniu tunelu... Wdzięczne plemię Kopaczy wpuszcza bohaterów do zamieszkanego Oka Bobra. Tam znajdują Trzecią już Komnatę Starożytnych, dzięki czemu Kretes ma już prawie pełny dziennik. Tam jednak odkrywają smutną wiadomość-Amon Kretes nigdy tu nie był... A to oznacza, że tu nie znajdą tego czego szukał. Wkurzony Kret marudzi Nemo. Informuje go dopiero teraz o Mu, o którym usłyszeli od Wyroczni. Dzięki wierszykom Amona, który zna Kretes i Kukuryka, który zna Nemo bohaterowie odnajdują wejście do Mu. Tam jednak nie ma wymarzonego przez Nemo Skarbu, tylko Komputer Tatka i teleportki, które przenoszą w Czasoprzestrzeni. Reksio, Kretes i Kari-Mata korzystają z tego cudeńka i dostają się do swoich czasów... Niestety... Dzielny Pies i Komandor Kret są na otwartym... oceanie! Sytuacje ratują w ostatniej sekundzie Koguty. Wiozą bohaterów na podwórko, gdzie są wszyscy przyjaciele Reksia, w tym Kari-Mata, która wskoczyła jednak troszkę za późno przez co była o kilka dni szybciej.thumb|Powrót bohaterów Kretes znajduje również Molly, która informuje, że makaron jest bezpieczny!!!! Koniec. Cała gra Reksio i Kapitan Nemo - video *'Poziom Trudny:' thumb|center|670 px *'Poziom Łatwy:' thumb|center|670px Lista Płac Producent: '''Aidem Media '''Projekt Gry: Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz Grafika: 'Bartłomiej Brosz i Jarosław Lula '''Programowanie: 'Przemysław Jaskotthumb|292px|Zakończenie gry na poziomie trudnym 'Scenariusz i Dialogi: 'Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz 'Muzyka: 'Bartłomiej Brosz '''Animacje: Arleta Rogalska Przygotowanie materiału dźwiękowego: 'Robert Krzywicki '''Dodatkowe Programowanie: 'Marcin Różański i Mariusz Urbański '''Wystąpili: * Rafał Kowal - Reksio, Kretes, Kogut Wynalazca, Kornelek, Herr Finder Hahn, Babć Norbert, Tomasz Jones * Grzegorz Wolf - Narrator, Rodak, Siedzący Byk po Turecku, Dorożkarz, Kupiec drugi, Zwierzę Hanoi, Boją Się Go Bobry, Strażnik, Wyznawcy Bakterii Koli, Policjant, Krasnal, Krokodyl z pistoletem * Olga Barbara Długońska-Kowal - Kari Mata Hari, Molly, Komputer Tatka, Czarne Kury, Stara Dobra Skóra z Bobra, Pasażerki, Pani na Statku, Zdarta Płyta, Habibi, Głos na peronie, Szczurek Sokole Oko * Piotr Michalski - Shlafrock Holmes, Szaman Rafiki Miki, Willy Frogg, Chuck Nornik, Prof. Doktor Jones, Kan Guru, Kupiec pierwszy, Doktor Młotson, Kupiec trzeci, Listonosz bocian, Maszynista, Pascal, Pasażerowie, Bobry Budowniczy, Wilk Morski * Jarosław Lula - Jean Paul Krettien * Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz - Kapitan Maldurf von Kretof, Wódz Masajajów * Bartłomiej Brosz - Sir Rollingston, Hipisi, Kretti Krettonen * Przemysław Jaskot - Blubb 'Kierownictwo Produkcji: 'Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz 'Zarządzanie projektem: 'Przemysław Jaskot 'Projekty Postaci: 'Lechosław Marszałek (Reksio) i Bartłomiej Brosz (pozostałe postacie) 'Opieka artystyczna: 'Jarosław Lula 'Współpraca scenariuszowa: 'Bartłomiej Brosz, Jarosław Lula i Przemysław Jaskot 'Projekty poziomów: 'Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz 'Opracowanie sekwencji filmowych: 'Bartłomiej Brosz 'Interfejs Gry i Poligrafia: 'Jarosław Lula 'Animacje dodatkowe: 'Bartłomiej Brosz 'Biblioteki BlooMoo: 'Piotr Krasuski 'Testerzy: 'Tomasz Hechliński i zespół * '''Kontrola Ładności i brak cierpliwości:'' Jarosław Lula * Maski chodu, Świetne pomysły i cierpliwość: 'Przemysław Jaskot * '''Dobre Rady, Złe rady, lepsze pomysły, dorabianie filozofii, opracowanie i próby wporwadzenia Faceta z Kosą: 'Bartłomiej Brosz * 'Nadzór Budowlany oraz kolejność napisów końcowych: 'Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz * 'Wykonanie napisów końcowych: 'Facet z Kosą '''Wersja Rumuńska Opracowanie lokalizacji: Erc Press Redakcja: George Popescu, Irina Volcinschi, Roxana Colisniuc Tłumaczka: Rodica Maria Ancuţa Wystąpili: * Valentin Samiş - Reksio, Narrator, Kapitan Nemo, Shlafrock Holmes, Szaman Rafiki Miki, Willy Frog, Chuck Nornik, Profesor Doktor Jones, Kan-Guru, Kupcy 1 i 3, Doktor Rollingstone, Głos z gramofonu, dorożkarz, Kornelek, Kogut Wynalazca, Wódz Masajajów, Hipisi * Cornel Mihalache - Kretes, Babć Norbert * Roxana Colisniuc - Kari Mata Hari, Molly, Komputer Tatka, Czarne Kury, Pasażerki pociągu, młode Sokole Okopani kioskarka * Lorena Ionică - listonosz bocian, Stara Dobra Skóra z Bobra * Nicolae Lică - konduktor, wilk marynarz, kupiec 2, policjant z Konstantynopolu, Tomuś * George Popescu - kapitan statku, Zwierzę Hanoi * Cristian Vrabie - Habibi, rodak Jan, kupiec z Istanbułu * Mihai Ghebrea - Jean Paul Kretien * Sorin Andronic - pasażerowie, Juliusz Verne, mieszkaniec Paryża Obróbka głosów: '''Nicolae Lică '''Ciekawostki * Najdłuższa część Przygód Reksia * Komnaty Starożytnych Kretonów są nawiązaniem do gry Neverhood * Gra byłaby dłuższa, gdyby nie narzekania forumowiczów (jak zawsze) * W tej części budujemy 2 rzeczy (balon i "mega ku-ku") * Kiedy Kapitan Nemo grał na organach, słychać Toccata in D Minor Johanna Sebastiana Bacha. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pierwsza Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Reksio i kapitan Nemo